Differently Alike
by Krisipiiqen
Summary: Fortune died when being saved by her sister. She wakes up in a new life, where the Man in Moon tells her that it is her job to protect the children from bad luck and sorrow. Trying to learn using her powers, she meets Jack Frost, the Easterbunny, Santa Claus, the Toothfairy and Sandman.


_Hey_

_Okay, I'm a big fan of that movie called "The Rise of the Guardians", probably because Jack Frost reminds me of Ulrik Munther ^^''_

_And I've heard that there are many fanfics about this movie, so I wanted to be mainstream and make this fanfiction (undskyld Sørine). Oh and this fanfiction will of course contain spoilers about the real movie!_

_I can tell you from the start that there will be no romance between Jack and Tooth because I'm very mad because they didn't kiss in the movie! Instead I've invented my own guardian that you just have to pretend that you, as a child, believed in that person like you believed in Santa Claus. Okay? Then I'll stop writing and let you read the story… _

_Enjoy and review for more ^^_

**I do not own The Rise of the Guardians**

**Differently Alike**

**Chapter one – Prologue**

* * *

My sister and I were what most people called differently alike. We didn't look like each other and didn't like the same things but still we managed to be best friends. Maybe because we were stuck with each other and then we were forced to like each other. But I didn't think that – I loved my sister more than anything else. She may not have been good at solving an equation or naming the different bones in the human body, she couldn't even read. But she had her own free will and would never give in if she knew that she was right. I admired that, I had always done that.

"_Don't be afraid."_

She didn't like the way she looked. Her ginger hair was too messy, her skin was too pale, her nose was too big, her eyes were too small and then she was chubby. But that wasn't right at all. She was the most beautiful girl that I'd ever known. She had perfect curves and her hair was amazingly curled, not the mention that she had the most wonderful eyes in the world. She had red eyes. Not blood red but red like a sunset or a rose that was about to wither.

"_The flames won't hurt you."_

Oh and she was good at fighting. I had always been so clumsy and couldn't even look at a ball without tripping over it. But she had been doing taekwondo since we were kids. I tried too, but I failed miserably and quit after only a month. My sister didn't brag about her fighting-skills – She didn't think that anything she did was good enough even though I kept on telling her that she was absolutely perfect.

"_We have to run, now!"_

She always told me that I was beautiful. My black hair was wavy and long, it reached my loin. My eyes were clear blue like the sky on a summer-day. My mouth was formed as a heart and my nose was little and pointy. Also my moves and body form were elegant like a dancer's. But that was her opinion and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was wrong.

"_Grab my hand, Enya! We have to jump!"_

I was the lucky one, my sister was the black sheep – or that was what people used to say. Because everybody thought that being able to read some boring books was so much better than being able to defense yourself when getting threatened. And that having many friends and being popular was so much better than having your own free will and being yourself.

"_NO!"_

My sister died being burned alive. I died with drowning in the ocean. My sister tried saved me, she managed to push me off the boat even when her foot where stuck under the metal stake. I didn't manage to save my sister and I didn't even die trying. I died when fleeing. Even though I really tried to take her with me, she just pushed me away.

She died of fire, I died of water. But the main thing was that we both died.

Maybe we really were differently alike.

* * *

_A/N: And that was the prologue for Differently Alike! You're probably extremely confused but don't worry; everything will be explained sooner or later. Please tell me if you want to read more and then I'll start with the new chapter right away! _


End file.
